


No one else was in the room where it happened

by PepperonyFan1982



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Sopranos
Genre: American Politics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperonyFan1982/pseuds/PepperonyFan1982
Summary: Chaos reigns in DC and Meadow joins the Avengers to get rid of the problem.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2





	No one else was in the room where it happened

**No one else was in the room where it happened…**  
A Sopranos/Marvel fanfic.  
If watching Mob Wives had taught me one thing, it was that hell yes I am capable of living up to the family name… and to my heritage. 

Neither Uncle Junior, nor my father, Tony Soprano, had wanted me in the family business… but after my father died my screwup kid brother AJ had surprised everyone by enlisting in the Army when he was 19. 

My mother had taken a job working in Manhattan… she had a room in the building her boss owned... her boss, a billionaire, genius, philanthropist, had 2 biological children and 3 adopted children… My mother was their babysitter.

It was 9 weeks since the election, 9 weeks since the people had voted to remove the current excuse for an administration…9 weeks since the 25th amendment should have been invoked… and wasn’t. 

I’d been working at the bakery in DC where I’m a trainee decorator. All hell had broken loose and my boss had allowed us to go home early. I was about to do just that when my my cousin Christopher and my uncle Junior accosted me

“What are we doing?”  
“What the hell do you think we’re doing? We’re going to end the madness…”  
“How? I don’t mean to go all Gretchen Grundler on you but... We’re outnumbered 9 to 1 and the odds of...”  
“Not quite so outnumbered anymore” said a voice The Avengers had arrived.  
“We’re going to remove the president by force… and finish the job...The democrats way of doing things might be the right way but it takes too long… swift decisive non-bureaucratic action is what is needed right now. I cleared it with Fury and the council.”  
“Wait a minute… Vince and Linda are friends with the President”  
“Shane and Steph can’t stand him… they’ve just publicly denounced him and their parents!”  
“Neither Vince nor Linda have come out to distance themselves from The President. Shawn and Paul are currently battling with the WWE Board to have Vince removed as Chairman effective immediately unless he denounces the president which since they’ve been friends for 45 years, you know he’s not doing that!”  
“Mr President you need to end this madness at once… or else”  
“Or else what?”  
“Or else we’ll end it for you and then you and your goon squad can go and rot in Rikers Island... ”  
“Really? You really think you can win against me?”  
“Can we beat a spoiled, snivelling ugly old goof with no morals and the ethical code of a toothbrush? Sure we can!”  
“I’d rather be that than a self absorbed washed up old hasbeen like Iron Man”  
“You would know old, wouldn’t you Capsicle”  
“Jealous?”  
“Of you? Gimme a break! Mr President, this is your final warning… call off your idiots right now or face the consequences”  
“I will not back down… I won that damn election fair and square”  
“On what planet! You lost, old man! Face the truth and stop living in cloud cuckoo land!”  
“If you go down this route… we will have no choice but to go to war with you…”  
“War? Please, Stark, you wouldn’t know what it’s like to go to war”  
“Enough fooling around… it’s time… to rumble”  
“Mr. President are you sure about this?”  
“ GO GET THE REINFORCEMENTS NOW!”  
“74 years old still acts like a spoiled 9 year old”  
“Meadow, we need you to help War Machine, go to the Stark Industries building down the road… FRIDAY will help you.”  
Showtime…  
30 minutes later…  
“We’ll be safe in here”  
The president was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his trademark messy hair messier than usual, I was about to go and tie him up when suddenly The Hulk came crashing through the ceiling of the Stark Industries building and grabbed him by one arm and started beating the hell out of him…  
“Hulk… wait a minute… I have an idea”  
“Grrrr HULK SMASH!”  
“Yeah in a minute buddy I have an idea…”  
I grabbed my father’s dagger from inside my bag, chopped off the President’s ear.  
“OK Hulk… SMASH! And once you’re done, drop him in the Potomac!”  
While the Hulk eviscerated The President I grabbed a stapler from somewhere. I wrote a note in cursive and stapled it to the President’s severed ear.  
As I did so, I sang  
“No one else was in the room where it happened, the room where it happened the room where it happened…”


End file.
